


thinking of you

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, aka the episode that had us all dying, post episode 17x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Time passes by but she can't sleep. All because of that slip of paper next to her.





	thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best post ep and im sorry for that!  
there was so much in this episode that its just too much for me to put in a fic 😭 
> 
> Barely a fictober prompt but..  
Prompt: "You can't give more than yourself."

_1:25am_  
  
….  
  
_1:40am_  
  
….  
  
_2:00am_  
  
Ellie sighed, tearing her eyes away from the clock.   
  
How was she expected to sleep when her mind raced with everything that had happened? It all seemed to blur together (Nick getting hypnotized, knowing the lollipop was in his mouth but being tempted to take it anyway, him trusting her with his blade while under, hearing him say 'good night sweet dreams I love you' the way he did and the smile he gave her after) except for one thing that stood out clearly.   
  
It almost felt like a dream, and she had to keep reminding herself it wasn't. Nick really did write her a note, almost like a short love letter filled with sweet heart touching things she knew he'd never say out loud.   
  
Her eyes drifted to her nightstand where the paper sat, her gaze always going to the _Ellie_ written on it. Just his handwriting with her name gave her butterflies, because it showed the note was meant for _her_.   
  
A smile formed on her lips and she closed her eyes letting words she had memorized wash over her.   
  
_There's no one like you_  
  
_I couldn't imagine having anyone else by my side_  
  
_You're crazy smart and beautiful_  
  
_You told Amanda once "You can't give more than yourself." and you should take that advice, yourself is all anyone could ever need._  
  
_You mean more to me than you'll ever know_  
  
But it was the end that made her heart race and soar at the same time. It set fire to the hope she had been clinging to.   
  
_I love you_  
  
Because of those written words she refused to let him see it, knowing he'd shut down quick to try and save himself thinking she didn't feel that level of emotion for him. Oh boy did she feel it. When they stood in the squad room and said the words_ good night sweet dreams I love you_ it hit her hearing those words leave his mouth and the smile on his face towards her after. She wanted that_ I love you_ directed at _her_.   
  
And she got it, just in written form...and he had no idea.   
  
_Think about me_  
  
Ellie almost laughed out loud. He knew exactly what he was doing when he said it, that look on his face said it all.   
  
Thing was, she always thought about him and she didn't need a love note for that.  
  
Her phone vibrating on the nightstand made her jump a little, the noise loud against the wood.  
  
She reached for it quickly, her heart jumping seeing his name on her screen. Ellie bit her lip and opened the text.  
  
Right away she laughed, because it was _so_ Nick.  
  
_**ur thinking abt me arent u**_  
  
Ellie rolled her eyes at him using 'ur' 'u' and 'abt', he was using text speak or at least some of it on purpose. Her mind flashed to the squad room again but she shoved it away. Neither of them actually texted like that much which is why she knew it was on purpose.  
  
Heat rose in her cheeks as she texted back.  
  
_of course not_  
  
**_really? bet that note is next to u_**  
  
Her eyes shifted to it..right next to her. Cocky right idiot.  
  
_dont know what ur talking abt_  
  
_**joining in huh? **_  
_**lying is bad for the skin ellie**_  
  
_and if it is next to me?_  
  
_**are u serious?** _  
  
_yes_  
  
Ellie smiled and took a picture of it sitting on her nightstand, sending it to him.   
  
**_ellie.. at least tell me 1 thing it says_**  
  
She sucked in a breath, letting air fill her lungs and held it there before slowly letting it out. She could lie or go with one of the more friend-like things he wrote..but her fingers started typing before she could stop herself.  
  
_I love you_  
  
Right away she saw the _Read_ on her screen, but there was no response. Ellie swallowed the nerves rising in her throat.   
  
But when she did see him typing, it wasn't what she expected. Maybe an_ I didn't mean it _or an excuse about being hypnotized.  
  
**_im outside ur door_**  
  
"What the hell?" She whispered to herself.   
  
She looked at the clock before walking out of her room, slippers now on her feet.  
  
_2:20am_  
  
Ellie opened the door, Nick in his normal tight shirt but with sweatpants didn't even wait for her to say anything before he stepped inside.  
  
"Ni-"  
  
His mouth on hers cut her off.  
  
A small noise came from her as she kissed back as soon as her brain registered it. _Nick kissed her. He was kissing her. _  
  
His arms wrapped around her pulling her closer, Ellie felt dizzy and put her arms around his neck in case he let go, because she wasn't even sure she'd be able to stand unsupported with how much her head was spinning.   
  
"Ellie." He whispered against her lips. "Whatever else that note says..I can tell you right now I meant every word."  
  
She let out a shuddering breath, she was sure he could feel or hear her heart beating crazily in her chest. "I hope so."  
  
He smiled, that soft genuine one he only gave her. But then he pulled away from her and she made a noise of protest before she could stop it.   
  
"I should go." He mumbled.  
  
Ellie frowned. "You could stay..it's late and you drove all the way over here-"  
  
"Ellie." Nick chuckled, cupping her face gently. "If I stay, I think we both know what might happen."  
  
She bit her lip. She wanted to deny it, but that fire that was ignited in her from just his kiss, the need growing now that she knew what kissing him was like- she knew he was right.   
  
With a sigh she nodded. "Okay..text me when you get home?"  
  
"You got it." He grinned, kissing her softly with a lingering kiss before he went to the door.  
  
The second it shut behind him, a large smile overtook her. Ellie gently placed her fingers to her lips. He had really come over just to kiss her.   
  
She crawled back into bed soon after and waited for his text.  
  
When it finally came, a giggle burst out of her. Ellie snuggled under her comforter and smiled at her screen, the words ringing out in his voice in her head.   
  
**_gnsdily_**  
  
Her response was quick.  
  
_gnsdily2_


End file.
